As electronic devices continue to become more sophisticated, these devices provide an increasing amount of functionality and features. One area gaining popularity in the consumer market is improved camera functionality and features. In particular, setting the right exposure can be one of the most important parameters, but at the same time quite challenging to capture a good quality photograph. In the event of incorrect exposure time settings, the images come out over-exposed or under-exposed. The details are lost and colors are washed out among other things.
Despite the availability of sophisticated metering techniques on high-end DSLR cameras to aid the user, they cannot be really put to use for automated capture by various data collection systems. Additionally, although photographs can be corrected to a certain degree after capture, the correction is not at that point to fully recover oversaturated or undersaturated image areas.
Due to increased demand in functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.